LOVE MY OTP FROM BLACK OPS ZOMBIES
by N3rOpHeDaLLiiAc
Summary: DON'T LOOK IT'S TOO UNTITLED


**Edward** assembled the remaining wood unto the windows, the 54th wave ended and the daylight was dipping below the horizon.  
To prepare for a safe slumber everyone boarded up the windows to be certain no undead would sneak inside as they slept.  
With a loud moan he nailed the last board to the windowsill.

"**Okay... I zhink zhat is all**."He sighed while running his hand through his black, light graying hair.

He looked to the others who were almost done boarding up, and walked towards them.  
After waiting for **Tank** and **Nikolai** to finish, **Takeo** finished and bent backwards, cracking his back.

"**So, who will take watch**?" **Takeo **questioned.

**Edward** shook his head "**Zhat is not going zho be me**...**I had watch last night and I need zho shleep**." he yawned.

**Takeo** sighed and looked towards **Tank**, who didn't even gave him the chance to ask anything, and also shook his head furiously, walking away to the little bar to grab himself a drink.  
**Takeo** finally wended himself towards his Russian comrade and looked at him, almost begging.

"**Fine**, **I and Takeo will help to keep filthy creatures out**…"

Those words gave **Takeo** a pleasant shiver; he was able to be alone with him...  
He smiled and walked towards their spotting places on the roof, receiving a friendly wink from **Edward**before disappearing into the grey.

There was a painful silence between **Edward** and **Tank**, neither of them knowing what to say now they were alone.  
**Tank** moved his gaze towards the place Edward was sitting, frozen, and attractive as always.  
**Tank** shook the wrong thoughts out of his head and sighed, why was he always so nervous when he was alone with the **German**...  
He didn't want to know either.  
And on the moment **Tank** tried to open his mouth to start a conversation, **Edward**stood up and stretched his back with a moan.

"**ARGH**, **I zhink I**'**m gonna get a shower**..."  
**Tank**, still aware of their hateful relation tried to figure out something mean to say, between the sensitive provoking words he actually wanted to say, that was almost impossible.

"**Why the fuck would I want to know where the hell you**'**re** **going**...**Filthy Nazi**…"  
He received nothing but a glare and a soft ' _**shut up **_' from **Edward**, as he made his way towards the self made showers.

After sitting alone for quite a while, **Tank** stood up and started to walk around, completely in thoughts, without noticing where his legs brought him.  
Suddenly he stopped and raised his head, the sound of water splattering on the ground.

**Tank** was standing right in front of the showers, and he could hear the low voice of** Edward**, mumbling a tone of a song.  
No matter how much he just wanted to turn around and walk away, his body refused to do anything.  
For minutes he just stood there, until his curiosity overwhelmed and forced him to walk towards the door.  
He nervously peeked through the small opening, and looked around the dark room, to find **Edwards** firm body, hiding in the shadows, preparing himself for a shower.  
**Tank **completely distressed, thought: '**Why the fuck am I doing this?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?**'  
But somehow he couldn't look away and he pressed his face against the cold steel, hungry for more.

**Edward** unbuttoned his shirt, to reveal his firm muscled torso as **Tank** whimpered, the sight of his chest was even tastier as he imagined in all his fantasies.  
He let his eyes glide over every bare part of **Edward**'**s** body while he continued to undress himself until there were no clothes left, only **Edward** letting the water course over his firm irresistible nude body.  
**Tank**squealed and a scarlet burning blush ascended unto his ears, neck and face. His body was trembling of excitement, his heart beated rapidly.

As he tried to walk away, a soft moan escaped from his lips before he could tear his face from the door. He stepped back in shock, his hands covering his mouth.  
He could hear the footsteps of **Edward** coming towards the door, and before he had the chance to make an escape the steel door waved open, and he fell.  
"**VH**...**VHAT THE**! "**Edward** yelled, when he found the scarlet blushing **American** lying on the floor in front of him.  
"**VHAT ARE YOU DOING KRAUT**!"

Tank could feel his dignity sink into the floor, and his soul was filled with shame and regret.  
He hid his face, hoping that he would magically turn invisible.  
**Edward** growled furiously, he felt scared and confused at the same time, not knowing if he should be asking further or beat the shit out of him.  
He grabbed the collar of **Tanks**shirt and dragged him into the showers, throwing him onto the wet floor.

"**Vhat za hell do you Zink your doing**?! **Vhy the hell vere you shneaking up on me**... **Oh my god**... **You**... **You..."**

**Tank** whined softly hiding his face with his forearm.  
With a loud growl **Edward** picked **Tank** off the ground and threw him up against the wall, his hand around **Tanks** neck, slightly choking him, **Tank** groaned in pain and tried to push **Edward**off, but he was stronger then he looked, with a low angry voice he started again.

"**Vhy vere you vatching me**!? **How can you do zhat you filthy piece of shit**...**Fucking pervert**! "The words sliced directly into **Tanks** heart when **Edward**said it like that. He made it sound even worse than it already was. With a soft whisper he tried to answer:

"**I**…**I**'**m**...**Sorry**..."He sighed softly, his eyes turned teary and gloomy, **Edward**loosened his grip and watched him.

"**I shtill didn**'**t get an answer from you**..."

"**I**... **Guh**... **I have no answer**..."

"**You**'**re** **lying**…**I vant to know Vhy you vere shneaking up on me vhile I vas trying to take a **

**God damn shower**!"

**Tanks** voice trembling, nervously he coughed and tried to stop himself from shaking, but he couldn't help feeling aroused by the thought of getting horny on him.  
"**I**... **I didn't mean to**…**I swear**!"

"**Ju**... **Liked**... **It**…**didn**'**t** **Ju**…**you vanted me**…**ADMIT IT**!"  
**Edward**lost his patience and threw Tank on the table; he lay down on top of him, glaring directly into the other man's face.

"**Uughnn**... **D**-**Doc**..."  
**Edward** growled madly and leaned in dangerously close to Tanks ear, "**I vill prove that Ju do Vant it**…"

He whispered tenderly while slowly stripping the **Americans** shirt and Jacket, diving passionately into an urgent long kiss. **Tank** squealed, the unbearable feeling of **Edward's **body directly above him, finally in his grasp, made him want **Edward**even more.

**Tank** whimpered lustfully by his touch, encouraging moans escaped from his tender lips as **Edward** tore the rest of **Tanks** clothing off his body, full of hunger and desire.  
He planted feather light kisses on his belly, Causing **Tank** to giggle sweetly.  
**Edward**'**s** hands softly made their way towards **Tanks** naked chest.  
**Edward**again, pressed his lips on his belly, and advancing down until the kisses became licks and sucking.

**Tank**sighed in pleasure with every touch, he was so unprepared, but his mind was already way ahead of him.

Again **Edward** assaulted **Tanks** body, lowering his head and with much effort and was able to taste him... So salty and tender.

He could feel the tight pain in his pants grow larger and larger, until **Edward**, at last began to open his trousers.  
"**Ahhhhh**, **D**-**d**-**doc**!" **Tank** seized immense pleasure this, more then he would ever admit.

With eager hands, **Edward** laid his warm hands on the cold skin and stoked upwards.  
**Tank**shrieked, never had he experienced such satisfaction before and it was completely overwhelming. Which is good.

With a loud growl **Edward** ripped the remaining clothing on **Tank**body and threw his towel aside, and now, two naked men, no way to hide their excitement for one another, stared at one other with shame and anxiety glimmering in their colorful eyes.

It was time...  
**Edward** laid his wet chest on **Tanks**, softly whispering into his ear, receiving moans and whining.

"**You must veally vant it** **don**'**t Ju**..."  
"**JUST FUCK ME AREADY EDWARD**! **GOOD GOD**! "**Tank** hissed at him, blinded by lust and all the feelings he neglected.  
**Edward** lifted **Tanks** right leg up upon his shoulder, slowly slipping his middle finger into **Tanks**fuck spot.

**Tanks** expression dropped to an uncomfortable look, squeezing his eyes shut.  
**Edward** leaned into** Tanks** face and whispered," **Don**'**t fret**, **just relax**."He kissed his cheek and cautiously drove a slow pace. **Edwar**d started down at his beloved, feeling intense heat radiating from inside of **Tank**, adding 2 other fingers, watching his expression advance with such passion and vigor.

"**OH FUCK**... **Uggnnnnn**, **EDWARD**! **PLEASE**!" **Tank** begged.

"**Shit**..." **Edward** couldn't take it anymore and pulled his fingers out. **Tank** exhaled hard following with rigid wheezing. A grueling pain from down below made **Tanks** stomach turn in fear.

"**Gahhh**! **Edward**!" He yelped, grabbing a hold of **Edwards's** shoulders, gnashing his teeth.  
**Edward** felt the same tightness and groaned in encouragement while **Tank**dug his nails into his shoulders.

"**Fuck**! **Ahhhhh**~! **DON'T**... **S**-**S**-**STOP**."

Panting, Moaning, and Groaning. (Lawl)

Every thrust, harder, deeper, faster. Such momentum.  
**Tank** could feel blood rush across his cheek, biting down on his lip harshly.  
It felt so good, so fucking good!

Neither of them would ever say it out loud, but they already knew.  
**Tank** threw his head back, and scratched **Edwards** back, unaware that he was screaming out **Edwards** name while screaming out.  
**Edward**continued powering harder, their hearts beating swiftly, their faces boiling and the tingling feeling in their limbs and fingers spoke instead of words.

"**T**...**T**-**TANK**! "  
**Edward** tried to warn his love but all he could do was moan and gaze and within seconds their seed was spilled over them both. **Edward**filled tank up making him whimper and plead.

**Edward** went limp and gently pressed himself onto **Tank** and allowed himself to breathe. Listening, he could hear the other man's heart beat begin to slow. **Edward**, after a couple of minutes, pulled **Tank** into a firm embrace.

The silence was golden.

Time crawled by as they lay there, enclosed by their embrace and pure marvelous silence; they simply gazed into the shadows, dreaming away in their afterglow.  
With much effort, **Tank** lifted his head and lifted **Edwards** with his fingers, making **Edward** look at him. **Tank** didn't say anything; nothing at all and just stared stared into the hazel green eyes before meshing their lips together.

_**That one person, who he promised himself to never enjoy, or to never accept to never believe or trust, to loathe in every possible way..., That person who he thought was pure evil was holding him in his arms, gazing at him with innocent eyes, so divine... So wrong but so, lovely.**_

How could he possibly hate him, It _**was **_true, he _**DID**_ love that crazy doctor, adored his sinister laughter, his peculiar way of thinking... _**Everything**_.  
He was hesitant if Edward really felt the same for him; after all, he isn't so bad...

**Tank**, distracted in his thoughts, didn't notice the tender smile broke the kiss then suddenly **Tank** arose from his deep thoughts when he felt the fine lips of **Edward** gently push against his red cheek, then hover above him. **Edward** sat up, positioning his hands on either side of **Tanks** head, and spoke loving words delicately:

"**Tank**... **I**-**I**... **I zhink**, **I zhink I**... **Love**... **Y**-**You**."

**Tank** knew he was certain about this and spoke reassuringly:

"**I knew that already, jerk**."

~End

* * *

I promise that I will make the next chapter much, much juicer


End file.
